Just Like Their Mother
by Semenaizii
Summary: Barkstep is a large, nobel warrior, but he has stronger urges than most. Two trapped kittypets gives him the chance to act on his best friends, Tinyfish and Foxcloud.


"Help!" Lullaby's cry seemed to go on deaf ears. She squirmed hard against her restraints. She was a kittypet that lived in the twoleg hive a few minutes walk from here. The forest beside her home had looked promising, so she and her friend, Russel, a much younger black tom, had decided to explore what could be amazing territory.

Vines tugged against Lullaby's snowy white pelt as she tried to free herself. Russel was beside her, vines wrapping around his jaws and neck and keeping him from mewling. The poor guy. He was no older than six moons! Lullaby tried to reach him, but her paws just got more tangled in the vines. There were thorns attached to the vines, digging into their flesh and drawing fresh blood.

Thorns were stabbing themselves into Russel's muzzle and neck, but the thorns were luckily not big enough to cause fatal injuries. As Lullaby tried to undo herself from the strong tredrils, she saw a group of felines pad past. All of them were toms, one being ginger, another dark brown and the last one black. "Help, please!" Lullaby wailed, feeling her eyes wetten as more thorns dug into her flank. She saw the cats see her and walk over.

"Great StarClan! Who are you, what happened and why are you on our territory?" The ginger tabby snarled, his green eyes glinting with territorial hostility.

"Me and my denmate, Russel, we're exploring when we got tangled up! Can you please help us? It hurts!"

The toms exchanged looks. The black tom looked sympathetically at her. "Fine. Hold still." He meowed, walking forward cautiously. He hooked his jaws on the tredrill on Russel's throat. He started to tug on it, then bit down somewhere else when he saw the vine squeeze the tom's neck more. The ginger tom grumbled, but padded over to help the miserable kittypet.

The brown tabby looked at her. "The name is Barkstep." The tom's meow was dark and heavy, his voice containing a heavy accent as a growl rumbled deep in his throat. It caught Lullaby off guard to hear.

"Tinyfish! Stop tugging there! You'll choke him to death!" The ginger tom's harsh hiss broke the silence. Lullaby heard the black tom, who was apparently named Tinyfish, hiss.

"Why don't you do it then, Foxcloud?"

"Fine! I will!"

"Boys. Stop fighting. Stressed?" Barkstep asked, his gaze seeming to soften. "You're usually more upbeat, Foxcloud."

"Well, I'm sorry for not being thrilled about cats being on our territory." Foxcloud muttered defensively. His teeth worked on chewing the vine apart that was around Russel's neck. The kittypet was breathing hard, sobbing as Tinyfish caressed his shoulder with his tail, muttering soft reassurance to the tom.

Barkstep nosed Foxcloud's ear affectionately. "Something else is wrong..." The brown tabby sniffed, unsatisfied with Foxcloud's words. Tinyfish looked up with a frown.

"You have been acting strange..."

"It's nothing! N - o - t - h - i - n - g!" Foxcloud hissed, his pelt bristling around his haunches. His green eyes displayed emotion, but not enough to tell what was wrong. He bent his head, working harder on the the vine.

Barkstep grabbed the other tom by the scruff. "Hey! Stop! What are you doing!?" Foxcloud yowled. Barkstep put him down on the grass, pushing a paw onto the tom's exposed belly. Foxcloud suddenly moaned out, his cock growing quickly and spewing liquid.

"You're sexually frustrated, Foxcloud. What happened between you and Doveheart?" Barkstep mewed softly, his lips close to the opposite tom's ear. Foxcloud's pelt started to overheart. He was silent, but only for a moment. Barkstep kept the other down with one paw, then with the other, started to prod at the submissive cat's tail-hole. Foxcloud's mouth was filling with foam as he swung his head back harshly.

"Stop! B-Barkstep! We can't..."

"Why not? Tinyfish is the only cat here and I'm sure we can make room..."

Lullaby was curious. Tinyfish ignored his friend's statement. He finished gnawing on the vine, and soon, Russel was free. He got the rest of the vines off on his own, licking his wounds. When Tinyfish came over to help Lullaby, she could feel the tom's pelt. It was warm. She could also sense jealousy. "Are you-?"

"Attracted to toms? Attracted to Barkstep? Wanting to be Foxcloud? Yes."

Lullaby was soon freed. She rushed to Russel, furiously licking his bloody wounds. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Russel mewed in response. His gaze kept shifting uncomfortably to Barkstep.

The brown tabby was forcing Foxcloud's legs open, letting his long tongue rasp against Foxcloud's hole and inner thighs. "Damn, Foxcloud. You are one finely shaped tom."

"Stop...I-I have a mate..!"

"Had. She left you, did she not?"

"Yes, but-"

Barkstep leaped forward, shoving his humongous cock deep into Foxcloud's throat. The ginger tom squirmed helplessly. He pawed at Barkstep's powerful chest, begging through a mouthful of barbs for his friend to stop.

"You're raping him!" Lullaby squeaked. She nudged Russel. "Go! Now!" She hissed, pushing her paws to carry her away from these sick cats. She pelted away, her coat getting smaller against the horizon.

Tinyfish watched and wanted them to come back. When he tried, wanting their new friends back, Barkstep slapped his powerful paw onto Tinyfish's shoulder. "Let them go." He hissed. His paw went back to guiding Foxcloud's mouth. "There you go, my little fox. When I cum, you better lap up every drop." Tinyfish saw Foxcloud reluctantly nod, tears in his gaze. His sobs dripped down his cheeks and onto the soil. "Aw...my poor fox...don't be sad. I won't leave you like Doveheart did." Barkstep mewed.

Tinyfish sat down in the grass, looking down. He almost felt ashamed watching his former mentor being raped like this. But Barkstep was their friend. His friend. He'd never tell. His black fur prickled along his spine as he watched Barkstep deliver his silky white seed, the liquid filling Foxcloud's cheeks. The tom struggled to swallow, but Barkstep encouraged him by plugging his nostrils. Foxcloud let out a wail, but it was muffled by Barkstep's horse cock and cum. He was forced to swallow.

Barkstep let him go, putting a paw on Foxcloud's neck when he fell to the ground sputtering. "You're mine now. One down. One to go."

Tinyfish felt his body tremble when Barkstep looked at him with his beautiful golden eyes. "Turn around."

"Y-Yes, Barkstep..." Tinyfish mewed, shaking under his pelt. He turned completely around, not knowing what Barkstep wanted him to do next. That's when the massive tom leaped, hooking his claws into Tinyfish and forcing him down. Tinyfish squeaked when his nose fell into the dirt and his legs were forced wide open. He was sopping wet, precum dripping down his hind legs.

"Somecat got excited." Barkstep growled deeply. "And that's Master to you."

"S-Sorry, M-Master..." Tinyfish muttered under his breath. He felt Barkstep's fur brush up against his hole, his secret hole.

"Liar. You're a she-cat!" Barkstep seemed shocked to find Tinyfish had no cock, but rather a tight virgin pussy.

"I-I was born with male looks and ideals. I just have a molly's pussy..." Tinyfish argued, his fur spiking a bit. He didn't like talking about it. It was well hidden and he looked, sounded and acted like a tom. He identified as a tom. But he wasn't a tom.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. It'll feel just as good. I'm going to be your first. And you will bare my kits."

Tinyfish tried to lift his head and tell the other tom no, but Barkstep teeth sank deep into his scruff, pinning him down with such a strength that it sent chills down his spine. Barkstep brought his cock up to the virgin pussy, teasing it a little, then pushing inside, the barbs gripping the warm walls of Tinyfish's small cunt.

"Foxcloud. I want you to get some brambles and poke Tinyfish with them. Make him hurt."

"What-!? No! He was my apprentice! Don't worry, Tinyfish! I'll get hel-!"

"_Don't_." Tinyfish hissed. The tom's claws were curving into the soil, scratching into it. His fur was bristling and the heat was driving him mad. Barkstep's claws were deep in his shoulders, causing immense pleasure.

He loved pain.

"Foxcloud, obey your Master." Barkstep hissed, his words muffled since he still had Tinyfish's scruff in his mouth. With his ears attached flatly to his skull, Foxcloud ran off to _obey_.

"Ah~! Oh, my StarClan, Barkstep~! Don't ever stop! Pummel me! Make me your queen!" Tinyfish groaned loudly, his green eyes rolling up into his head. His gaze was clouded with pleasure, his body shivering. Blood welled in his cunt, this being his first time. His tail was wrapped tightly around his partner's huge body, gathering comfort from the other's heat.

When Foxcloud returned, he had nothing. He obviously took that time just to relax. His fur was flat and he looked much calmer. Not comfortable, but able to go with the flow. He grabbed the vines from earlier and dragged them over to his former apprentice. Tinyfish looked at him, his face plastered with pure joy. That made Foxcloud smile a little. He wrapped the tredrill around the smaller tom's throat, then tugged. Thorns shoved themselves into the young warrior, drawing fresh crimson blood that spilled to the ground.

Tinyfish went insane. He thrashed his paws, foam spilling from his mouth as his body was overwhelmed with the new source of bliss. "F-Foxcloud~! Barkste- I mean...M-Master~! I'm cumming!"

Both Tinyfish and Barkstep screeched as they each came on each other. Tinyfish's cum spilled out of him, staining Barkstep's brown pelt. Barkstep's cum filled Tinyfish up, his womb being bloated in seconds. As Barkstep pulled his cock out of the young warrior, Tinyfish's pussy exploded with fluids, all wanting to get out of him due to there being no room left in his womb. Tinyfish's legs gave out and he fell into a puddle of his own cum and blood. Foxcloud quickly removed the vine.

"Good j-job, you two..." Barkstep muttered, sitting and bending to lap up the mess on his fur. Foxcloud just watched Tinyfish. He was twitching.

A few minutes flew past in silence as Foxcloud groomed his ex-apprentice, making it so nocat would suspect a thing. Barkstep's fur was now silky and smooth again, making him look gorgeous. "C'mon. Let's help Tinyfish back to camp."

—————————————————————————————————————————————————-

Pain wracked Tinyfish's body. Blood welled up by his vagina, kits trying to squeeze themselves out of his womb. He was setting a record. Six kittens in one litter. Nocat in RiverClan has ever managed that before.

Barkstep was right there beside him, resting his head on Tinyfish's shoulder. When Mallowheart, their medicine cat, informed them of the pregnancy two moons ago, Barkstep was quick to apologize and accept Tinyfish as his mate. And here they were, soulmates, waiting for the largest litter in RiverClan history to be born.

Mallownose's paws were full. She was getting up and getting moss soaked water, herbs and poppy seeds every other minute. Barkstep would always go to get prey. He'd only ever bring back pike, which was Tinyfish's favorite. He shaped up to be the best mate of them all, being considerate and kind to Tinyfish at all times. Foxcloud would visit as well, lay and talk, then hurry away to tend to his own mate, Doveheart, who had taken him back.

Tinyfish winced as the last kit squeezed out of his tight pussy. Four toms, two she-kits. "What will you name them, Tinyfish?" Mallownose asked, her paw placed on his bloated belly to give the kits easy milk.

"P-Pikekit, Barkkit, Foxkit and Fishkit for the toms..." Tinyfish muttered, losing his breath. He couldn't remain awake for the last two.

"Bravekit and Wishkit for the girls." Barkstep mewed in for his mate, staring down at his litter of kittens.

They were perfect, just like their mother.


End file.
